


קונספירציה של נשיקות

by User1910



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid Fic, M/M, alternative universe
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User1910/pseuds/User1910
Summary: אריק בן השבע צריך לעצור את החבר הטלפתי שלו צ'ארלס מלגלות שהוא רוצה לנשק אותו. אבל זה בסדר, כי יש לו תוכנית -הוא יחבוש כובע מנייר אלומיניום.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	קונספירציה של נשיקות

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conspiracy of Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261188) by [Alaceron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaceron/pseuds/Alaceron). 



> תרגום של Conspiracy of Kisses של Alaceron. תורגם באישור.

בגיל חמש, אריק הורס את ההפתעה של מתנת יום ההולדת של צ'ארלס בכך שהוא חושב על זה בקול רם מדי.

"הבטחת שלא תעשה את זה בלי לבקש," הוא אומר בתוכחה, אחרי צ'ארלס מחליק למושב ליד אריק, אומר " או!" ומסמיק בגוון וורוד מרוצה, מבלי שאריק אומר מילה.

"אני מצטער," אומר צ'ארלס, והוא באמת נראה כאילו הוא מתכוון לזה, אז אריק מחליט שהוא יכול להפסיק לכעוס עכשיו. (הוא לא אוהב לכעוס על צ'ארלס בכל מקרה.)

"אני באמת מנסה שלא," ממשיך צ'ארלס, מהנהן ברצינות. "זה פשוט כשאנשים ממש מתרגשים מדברים, הם…  _ צועקים _ , קצת."

"או," אומר אריק, בזמן שמשהו בבטנו מתעקם באי שמחה. "אז… אז זאת אשמתי." פרצופו מתחמם והידיים שלו מתכדררות לאגרופים קטנים מסביב למכפלת חולצתו. "הרסתי את זה."

" **לא** !" צועק צ'ארלס, קצת יותר מדי חזק. גברת מוירה מביטה בו ב _ מבט _ מקידמת החדר. "לא," הוא אומר שוב, יותר בשקט, אבל לא פחות בעוז. "אתה לא!"

"זאת הייתה אמורה להיות הפתעה," לחש אריק. הוא שומר על עיניו מפוקסות בתוקף על קדמת שולחנו והוא נושך את שפתו. הוא מרגיש  _ נורא _ , אבל הוא  _ לא _ עומד לבכות. הוא  _ לא _ .

"אני עדיין ממש שמח!" אומר צ'ארלס. "ו _ הייתי _ מופתע, פשוט אז."

אריק מסתכל עליו בספקנות, לא משוכנע.

"זאת מתנה ממש טובה," ממשיך צ'ארלס, מחייך בביישנות. "כרישים הם המועדפים עליי."

"אני יודע," אומר אריק. הוא  _ החבר הכי טוב _ של צ'ארלס,  _ כמובן _ שהוא יודע.

"וזה עדיין יהיה טוב יותר מכל המתנות האחרות שלי, אפילו אם הן הפתעות!" אומר צ'ארלס, מנפנף בידיו בתקיפות.

"כן?" אריק מציץ בכיוון למעלה אל צ'ארלס מעבר לציצית שיערו. הוא מרגיש קצת יותר טוב בקשר לזה. קצת.

"כן!" אומר צ'ארלס, מחייך חיוך רחב.

זה למה, עכשיו כשהוא בן שבע, אריק מבין טוב יותר. (למרות שצ'ארלס המשיך להגיד לו שהוא לא הרס הכל, ואפילו אם צ'ארלס  _ כן _ חייך את החיוך הרחב ביותר כשהוא פתח את קופסת המתנה של אריק.) ולכן, כשאריק רואה את צ'ארלס צוחק מהצד השני של מגרש המשחקים כשהוא בורח משון בתפקיד התופס ופתאום מבין שהדבר שהוא הכי רוצה בעולם, יותר  _ מהכול _ , אפילו יותר מאופניים של בוגרים בלי גלגלי עזר, זה לנשק את צ'ארלס על אחת מהלחיים הורודות שלו, הוא יודע שהוא לא רוצה שצ'ארלס ישמע את זה במקרה.

זה לא שהוא חושב שצ'ארלס יפסיק להיות חבר שלו או משהו כזה. הוא וצ'ארלס יהיו חברים  _ לנצח _ , והוא יודע את זה בגלל שהם נשבעו שבועת זרת ואפילו חתמו על חתיכת נייר שצ'ארלס שומר בקופסת נעליים מתחת למיטה שלו, איפה שכל הדברים החשובים הולכים אליו.

וזה גם לא שהוא אוהב לשמור סודות מצ'ארלס, בגלל שהוא וצ'ארלס הבטיחו לספר אחד לשני את הכל והם נשבעו שבועת זרת גם על זה, חוץ מלירוק לידיים שלהם וללחוץ על זה ידיים. (הם אפילו גרמו לכלב של צ'ארלס להיות עד לזה, אבל סריברו דיי זקן עכשיו, אז אריק באמת בספק אם הוא זוכר או לא. 

זה פשוט שצ'ארלס  _ החבר הכי טוב _ שלו, אז אריק רק רוצה לוודא שזה לא שום דבר טיפשי לפני שהוא מגלה לצ'ארלס. כי צ'ארלס חשוב.

ובאופן טבעי, בגלל שאריק חושב על זה ולא באמת שם לב למשחק התופסת שקורה מסביבו, הוא לא שומע את שון מגיע בריצה מאחוריו עד ששון תוקע את שתי ידיו בגב של אריק וצועק, "אתה התופס!"

הוא יחזור לזה אחר כך, חושב אריק, כשהוא סורק את מגרש המשחקים למטרה הבאה שלו. ברגע זה, יש בעיות לוחצות יותר הזקוקות לתשומת הלב שלו.

*****

במשך שאר היום, אריק מהמהם בזהירות את "יש חור בסל" לעצמו כשאין לו דברים אחרים, קשורים לשיעורים בכיתה לחשוב עליהם. כשזה זמן ללכת הביתה, הוא אומר לצ'ארלס שהוא לא יכול לבוא לבית שלו היום, כי יש לו משהו אחר שהוא צריך לעשות.

"זה רק להיום," הוא אומר, מנסה להישמע מרגיע, כשצ'ארלס מסתכל עליו בהבעה שהיא גם מבולבלת וגם קצת עצובה. צ'ארלס מהנהן באי ביטחון, ואריק כמעט נכנע בכל מקרה כשפינת פיו רועדת ומתחילה להתעקם למטה. 

"אני אספר לך על זה מחר, בסדר?" הוא אומר בפזיזות. הוא לא בטוח אם לילה אחד זה מספיק בשביל שהוא יחשוב על זה כמו שצריך, אבל הוא לא יכול לעמוד בלראות את צ'ארלס עצוב, אפילו לא קצת.

"אוקיי," אומר צ'ארלס, מהנהן. הוא נראה קצת מעודד מהרעיון. כשהוא הולך למכונית שחורה מוכרת שהגיע לאסוף אותו, מסתובב ומנופף נפנוף קטן לפני שהוא נכנס, אריק חושב שהוא יכול לשמוע את צ'ארלס מהמהם, "אז תתקן את זה, הנרי היקר, הנרי היקר, אז תתקן את זה."

הוא מהנהן לעצמו בפאר. נשק רב עוצמה, השיר הזה.

*****

כשאריק מגיע הביתה, אימו נראית מופתעת לראות אותו שם, במקום בבית של צ'ארלס. אריק בקושי שם לב לגבה המורמת שלה, רק אומר לה "היי אמא," לפני שהוא הולך ישירות לחדרו.

הוא מתיישב על המיטה שלו וחושב ברצינות. "יש חור בסל" עבד בשביל אחר הצהריים הזה, אבל כנראה שרק בגלל שהם העבירו אותו עובדים על סכומים, וצ'ארלס היה בעיקר עסוק בלהסביר אותם לאלכס בצידו השני. אריק לא יוכל לעשות אותו דבר במשך כל מחר, במיוחד בזמן ארוחת הצהריים. הוא יצטרך משהו טוב יותר כדי לעצור את צ'ארלס מלשמוע בטעות את מחשבותיו.

אריק מסתכל אל מחוץ לחלונו ורואה את מראהו של מר שו המשוגע יוצא מביתו, שולח מבטים חשדניים במעלה ובמורד הרחוב כשהוא מדשדש לתיבת הדואר שלו לבדוק את הדואר. השמש נוצצת מכובע נייר האלומיניום הקטן שיושב על ראשו.

כובע מנייר אלומיניום!

"טלפתיה, ילד!" מר שו הסביר כאריק וצ'ארלס שאלו אותו בקשר לזה. "זה בשביל הגנה מטלפתיה!"

"הגנה?" שאל צ'ארלס, מבולבל.

"הממשלה, ילד, הממשלה!" מר שו אמר בחוסר סבלנות. "מרגלים בכל מקום!" הוא הדגים את זה בנענוע של אצבעותיו.

"בכל מקום?" התנשם אריק, עיניים פעורות.

"בכל מקום," מר שו אמר אז, מהנהן בעיניים מצומצמות.

"אבל  _ למה _ יש לממשלה מרגלים בכל מקום, מר שו?" צ'ארלס שאל, חסר נשימה בציפיה לתשובה. מר שו לא איכזב.

"הם מחכים," הוא אמר באופן מבשר רעות. "מחכים לרגע הנכון, כשאנשים יצפו לזה הכי פחות. ואז," מר שו המשיך בדרמטיות, "המרגלים יקפצו החוצה ו _ ישתלטו על המוחות שלנו _ !"

אריק וצ'ארלס קפצו מטר באוויר. ואחרי שמר שו נסוג לתוך ביתו, ממלמל, הם בילו את אחר הצהריים צוללים לתוך שיחים ומציצים מסביב לעצים, מנסים לתפוס מרגל של הממשלה ורועדים מהריגוש של זה.

אריק שמע שאנשים קראו למה שצ'ארלס יכול לעשות, לשמוע מחשבות של אחרים,  _ טלפתיה _ . למרות ש, אריק חושב, הוא אף פעם לא השתמש בזה כדי להשתלט על מוחות או משהו כזה. אבל אולי, אולי, אם הכובע של מר שו יכול להגן על מוחות של הממשלה מלהשתלט עליהם, זה יוכל להגן על אריק מצ'ארלס מבחין בצעקות על נשיקות.

אימו בקושי מצמצה כשהוא ביקש ממנה דף של נייר אלומיניום, רגילה להרפתקאות שלו עד עכשיו. אריק נושא את זה בחזרה לחדרו בזהירות, עם שתי הידיים. הוא מקפל את זה, בדרך שבה הוא למד בבית הספר, לכובע של מלח והצמיד למטה בעדינות את הפינות לפני שהוא שם את זה בילקוט שלו כדי שהוא לא ישכח את זה.

*****

בבוקר הבא, יושב בשולחן שלו, אריק מניח את הכובע על ראשו בתחושת סיפוק גדולה. הוא מתעלם מהמבטים הסקרניים של חברי לכיתה ומסרב לענות לשאלות שלהם עד שהם מאבדים עניין בסופו של דבר.

כשצ'ארלס נכנס ומתיישב במקומו הרגיל ליד אריק, הוא, גם כן, מכוון מבט סקרני לעבר הראש של אריק.

"אני אסביר אחרי בית הספר," אריק אומר, וצ'ארלס עדיין נראה כאילו הוא ממש רוצה לדעת, אבל מהנהן ולא לוחץ יותר.

אריק מרוצה מעצמו. הכל הולך לפי התוכנית - לפחות, עד שגברת מוירה נכנסת.

"אריק," היא אומרת. "זה כיסוי ראש מעניין ביותר. אכפת לך להוריד את זה לפני שהשיעור מתחיל?"

אריק קופא. הוא לא חשב שזה יקרה בכלל. הוא  _ היה צריך _ . הוא מנענע בראשו בעצבנות.

גברת מוירה מסתכלת עליו בהתמדה. "לא? טוב, אני מצטערת, אריק, אבל אני נאלצת לבקש ממך להוריד את זה."

כל הכיתה שקטה עכשיו ומסתכלת עליו. אריק בולע רוקו. "אני לא יכול, גברת," הוא לוחש.

"ולמה לא?" גברת מוירה שואלת.

אריק רק מנענע בראשו, לא מסוגל לענות.

גברת מוירה נשארת בשקט לרגע נוסף. הלב של אריק דופק בעוצמה בגרונו. היא נאנחת. "בסדר, אתה יכול להשאיר את זה לבינתיים," היא אומרת. "אבל אתה תישאר ותראה אותי אחרי השיעור, כשכולם יוצאים להפסקה."

אריק מהנהן וצונח למושבו בהקלה.

*****

"אני אחכה לך בחוץ," אומר לו צ'ארלס אחרי שגברת מוירה שחררה את הכיתה שלהם, ושאר חבריהם לכיתה יצאו להפסקה.

אריק מהנהן ומחזיר את החיוך המרגיע שצ'ארלס עוצר בדלת לתת לו לפני שהוא מחליק החוצה.

בקדמת הכיתה, גברת מוירה מחכה לו.

"מה החוק בקשר לכובעים, אריק?" היא שואלת אותו, לא בחוסר נחמדות.

"לא בתוך הכיתה," ממלמל אריק.

"זה נכון," היא אומרת. "אז אתה אמור לחבוש את זה על הראש שלך?"

אריק מנענע את ראשו,  _ לא _ , אבל לא עושה דבר להוריד אותו.

"זה לא מתאים לך,אריק," גברת מוירה אומרת לו, מביטה בפניו עם מצח מעט מקומט. "אתה בדרך כלל כזה ילד טוב. זה לא מתאים לך להתנהג ככה. אז אני אתן לך הזדמנות להסביר. למה שלא תוריד את הכובע?"

אריק מנענע את ראשו שוב, באומללות. גברת מוירה נאנחת.

"אז אני חוששת, אריק, אני אאלץ להוריד אותו ממך." היא מושיטה ידה לראשו.

"את לא מבינה, גברת," אריק פולט ביאוש. "זה רק להיום, אני רק חייב לשמור על זה בסוד מצ'ארלס - "

יש התנשמות מהדלת. גם אריק וגם גברת מוירה מסתובבים לראות את צ'ארלס עומד שם, כאב כתוב לאורך כל פניו.

לאריק אין שום מושג מה לעשות.

"אתה שומר סודות ממני?" צ'ארלס שואל בקול קטן.

" _ לא _ ," אומר אריק, "אני - " אבל צ'ארלס מסתובב ובורח מעבר לדלת.

אריק מסתכל על גברת מוירה בחוסר אונים, קרוע בין החובה להישאר ולדבר איתה ו _ הצורך _ לרדוף אחרי צ'ארלס ולהסביר כל כך שזה כואב.

נרגזת, היא מנפנפת אותו. "לך, אם כך."

הוא שולח לעברה מבט מוקיר תודה ולא מחכה שתגיד פעמיים.

*****

אריק טס במורד המסדרון אחרי צ'ארלס, מסתובב מסביב לפינה לפני שהוא רואה את מראהו של צ'ארלס פותח את הדלת לחצר לרווחה ורץ אחריו.

ברגע הראשון כשאריק מגיח לתוך אור היום, הוא לא יכול לראות באיזה כיוון צ'ארלס הלך. הוא קורע את כובע האלומיניום מראשו בתסכול, מקמט אותו בכעס וזורק אותו לפח הקרוב. זה לא היה שווה כלום  _ לעומת  _ צ'ארלס עצוב בגללו.

הוא סורק את החצר בטירוף אחר הגב של הראש של צ'ארלס ומרגיש מוצף בהקלה כשסוף סוף הוא רואה את מראהו פונה לכיוון הגדר בצד הרחוק של בית הספר.

הוא מוצא את צ'ארלס מכונס לתוך עצמו, ידיו מסביב לבירכיו ופניו קבורות בתוכם וגבו כנגד הגדר. אריק מעט ולעצירה לפני צ'ארלס ופשוט עומד שם לרגע, מסדר את הנשימה. צ'ארלס מסרב להסתכל עליו.

"צ'ארלס," אריק מתחנן בשברון, לא יודע מה לעשות.

צ'ארלס מרים את פניו מידיו, אבל משאיר את עיניו מרוכזות בעוז על הנעליים של אריק. "הבטחת שנספר אחד לשני את הכל," הוא אומר בשקט. אריק מרגיש כאילו הכל בתוכו מסתבך לקשרים באותו הזמן ומנסה לצאת החוצה.

"צ'ארלס - " הוא מתחיל שוב.

"זה אומר בלי סודות," צ'ארלס מפריע. "אתה  _ הבטחת _ ."

"אני יודע," מודה אריק ברכות.

"אני לא מסתיר שום סודות ממך," אומר צ'ארלס. "חוץ ממך. ואז אתה אפילו הכנת  _ כובע _ \- "

" **לא** !" צועק אריק.

צ'ארלס סוף סוף מסתכל בעיניו. אבל עכשיו כשהוא מקשיב, אריק אפילו לא יודע איפה להתחיל להסביר.

"אתה לא יכול פשוט להסתכל בראש שלי?" הוא שואל באומללות.

"אתה לא רוצה שאני אעשה את זה." אומר צ'ארלס בזעף. "אתה הכנת  _ כובע _ ."

"אני כן רוצה," מתעקש אריק. "בבקשה."

צ'ארלס מסתכל עליו במשך רגע ארוך לפני שהוא מרים אצבעותיו לרקותו.

"או," הוא אומר, נשמע מופתע. אריק לא יכול להביא עצמו להסתכל בעיניו ומשפיל מבטו בתורו להסתכל על נעליו.

הוא שומע את רשרוש כשצ'ארלס נעמד על רגליו.

"אריק."

אריק משאיר את מבטו בעיקשות על סוליות נעליו.

" _ אריק _ ."

אצבעותיו של צ'ארלס מרחפות על הלחי שלו. אריק מרים מבטו. צ'ארלס מחייך לעברו בחיבה, ואריק מרגיש שהקשרים בתוכו מתחילים להיפרם. צ'ארלס פותח את פיו לדבר שוב.

"ידעתי אתה רוצה לנשק אותי לפני שבוע."

אריק קופא. צ'ארלס נעמד על קצות אצבעותיו ומנשק אותו בחטף על הלחי.

"אבל אני רציתי לנשק אותך יותר זמן," הוא מודה בביישנות, לוקח את היד של אריק.

הלחי של אריק מעקצצת במקום שבו צ'ארלס נישק אותה. ליבו מרגיש כאילו הוא פתאום גדול מדי בשביל החזה שלו, אבל היד של צ'ארלס בידו מתאימה בדיוק.

הוא לוחץ אותה בעדינות.

החיוך של צ'ארלס יכול להאיר את השמיים.

  
  


אחרי עשרים שנה, אריק יושב ברגליים משולבות על המיטה שלהם, מכוון בידיים משולבות את הכסף העודף מכיסו בתבנית מורכבת לפני פניו כשהוא פתאום מבין שהדבר שהוא הכי רוצה בעולם, יותר  _ מהכל _ , אפילו יותר מהעובדים הטיפשים שלו בעבודה לגדל מעט יכולת, זה צ'ארלס. ו _ שיש _ לו את הדבר הזה, יש לו את זה ליותר מעשרים שנים, אז הם כבר יכולים להפוך את זה לחוקי, בגלל שהוא בטוח לגמרי ששום דבר בקשר לזה עומד להשתנות אם יש לו משהו לומר בנושא.

"או," אומר צ'ארלס מהדלת לחדר השינה שלהם, מסמיק בגוון ורוד מרוצה שאריק יודע מניסיון מתפרש לאורך חזהו. המטבעות נופלות למיטה.

ולמרות שמאז אריק החליף את כובע האלומיניום במגנים מנטלים שאפילו חברה של צ'ארלס אמה הודתה באי רצון שהם "יותר מסבירים", נראה שאפילו אילה לא מספיק כדי לעמעם את הצעקות המנטליות שלו כשצ'ארלס מעורב.

אבל, ידיו פתאום מלאות בצ'ארלס ועתיד של אותו דבר נפרש לפניהם, אריק לא יכול להתלונן על זה בכלל.


End file.
